The present invention relates to capacitive sensing, and more specifically, to two-dimensional (2-D) capacitive sensing.
Known sensing techniques consist primarily of 3-D, circular, and out of plane structures. For example, FIG. 1 shows a sensing structure with conductive lines 3 and electrodes 1 configured to accommodate a circular structure 2. However, these known techniques suffer from one or more defects in terms of accuracy and performance. Accordingly, a need exits for alternative sensing techniques.